Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care. Certain known tissue cutting devices reciprocate an inner cutting cannula within an outer cannula and aspirate severed tissue samples along the inner cannula lumen. However, such aspiration can result cause fluids and air artifacts to clog up the annular space between the inner and outer cannula, resulting in degraded performance. In addition, certain known devices fail to control the rest or stop position of the inner cutting cannula after a cutting operation is complete. As a result, tissue samples may become trapped between the distal end of the inner cannula and the outer cannula tissue receiving opening, causing a degradation in performance. Thus, a need has arisen for a tissue cutting device that addresses the foregoing issues.